The Story of Users (Game)
Yo what's up! Hi, guyz. This is Hexarafi. I think I must make a different things. It's inspired by the "ASB" and Humor things in article Ryan talking to himself who created by the creator and owner of this wiki, Derpmaster. It is not map games, but the STORY GAME! Rules *Nope, it's free. But, one thing, don't make another users become hurts. *You can create the story based on your real life. *Be funny as you can. *Have Fun! Cast Users * * *Sailesh s nair,The Boss *Derpmaster21, also known as SsundeeOP. *IMGHD (Cuca Beludo) * *Sidewinder Real-life figures *Donald Trump *Vladimir Putin *Hillary Clinton *Barack Obama *Kim Jong-un *Adolf Hitler *Joseph Stalin *Vladimir Lenin *Angela Merkel *Benito Mussolini *Xi Jinping *Justin Bieber *Pol Pot *Charles the Fifth *Henry the Eighth *Suleiman the Magnificent *Qin Shi Huang Di *Chandragupta *Ahsokha *Narendra Modi *Gurkha Warriors *Hun Sen (aka dictator disguised as "prime minister") *Joko Widodo *Emperor Akihito *Emperor Hirohito *Shinzo Abe *Mao Zedong *Kim il-Sung *Kim Jong-il *Sukarno *Suharto *Rodrigo Duterte *Cristiano Ronaldo *Lionel Messi *Zayn Malik *Avicii *Felix Kjellberg (PewDiePie) *Markus Persson (Notch) *Jen Bergensten (Jeb) *Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi *Osama bin Laden *Recep Tayyip Erdogan *King Salman *Bashar al-Asaad ... Based on User's real life Hexarafi *Rama (Hexarafi's Closest Friend) *Gilang (Friend) *Rasyad (Friend, leader of the class) *Pacshi (Classmate) *(All my classmates that I can't listed in) *Flippy/Yudhistira (Hexarafi's old Friend who live in Semarang) *Coky (Schoolmate, former Classmate) *Afli (former Classmate) *Aldi (former Classmate) *Ichsan (former Classmate) *Agy (former Classmate) *Idlal (former Classmate) *(All my former classmates that I can't listed in) *The girl (I don't know what her name, just imagine) Real life figures *Ridwan Kamil (Major of Bandung) *Joko Widodo (President of Indonesia) Ryan *Reg (Legion Founder) *Bry (Legion Founder) *Isaac (My 2nd closest friend) *JT (A friend since 1st grade do not have many new friends) *Chris (My absolute best friend) *Cheyenne (My ENEMY) *Rayne (Friend That is a girl GIRLFRIEND:) *Jalen (Friend) *Aiden (Friend) *Ethan (Friend) *Marcie (friend) Derpmaster * Michael (BESTEST OF FRIENDS) * Farhan (first friend) * Jisoo (another important friend) * Willie (same as above) * Jinseng (SAME AS ABOVE) * Chetra (absolute dick, school bully, and retard) * Kai (weirdo) * Coolyn:(Friend that is a girl, NOT GIRLFRIEND *Derpmaster starts to daydream :P*) Sailesh S Nair *Aslam(My Best Friend) *Ram(Another Best Friend) *Sreeram(Friend) *Govind(My old friend who now lives in Australia) *Ryan Alexander (My Best Friend). *Sreehari(My Bestest Friend.knew him When I was 5) *Bryan(another Friend) *Midhun(Friend) *Meenakshi(Best Friend that is a Girl But not a Girlfriend) * and many more(there are girls but I'm not listing them,and I don't have any enemies). HAL-3000-8200 USCR * HAL-3000 ('Main' Focus, Fake Gurkha) * HAL-8200 (True Main Focus, Real Gurkha) * HAL-9001 (Fake Gurkha) * Several thousand HALs (All HALs including the main 3 are representations of personalities) * The USCR Intellectual Cabinet (Often Ignored) (Representation of Gut Instinct) * The USCR's Inhabitants (Body Cells of HAL's 'real life' persona) * The Cast of Poland-Ball (Cameos) Other Nations *The FIFA "Feefa Club" Pact: **United States of Reccos (In Real Life: Rheas: Australian) **Union of Weed Akhbar Republics (In Real Life: Jackson; Friend) **Republic of South Korana (In Real Life: Tom; Sort-Of-Friend) **Acitore Empire (In Real Life: Chang; Sort-Of-Friend) **Federal Republic of Tenkan (In Real Life: Luka: Australian Japanese) *Cimalis Inter-Continental Organization (CICO) **Neo-Ottoman Caphilate (In Real Life: Khalid; Friend) **Neo-Mughal Sultanate (In Real Life: Arsha; Border Tensions) **Adujis Federal Repubilcs (In Real Life: Simon; Somewhat Friends) *More Not Listed (Will Not List) Real Life * Khadga Prasad Oli (Former Prime Minster of Nepal) *Pushpa Kamal Dahal "Prachanda" (Current Prime Minister of Nepal, 2nd Term) *Baburam Bhattarai (2nd Former Prime Minster of Nepal) *Gurkha Warriors (Famous Warriors of Nepal) Sidewinder *Brandon (Friend) *Clarkson (Friend, future politician) *Ethan (Fat Boi) *Mayu (Not Girlfriend) *Evander (Looks Korean) *Darren (Good Friend) *Desmond (Friend) *Eugene (Good Friend) *William (Good Friend) Fiction * Steve (Minecraft's main players) * Zombies (Minecraft) * Skeletons (Minecraft) * Enderman (Minecraft) .... Story Begins. 2016 *Sailesh: Met a girl but could'nt tell her I loved her because I was shy.As I was walking down the Road with Meenakshi,My best Friend,I tell her about the Person.She tells me to leave it and Concentrate on my studies.on reaching home I go to Sreehari's and He says Stupid Jokes.I say"Shut up man.I got a lot to do".We played football with some friends and I went Home.At home.I sat in to study for the Mid Term Exams.Economics was the First Exams."Stupid thing,Can't even Concentrate".Called up Aslam and told him that I couln't Study.He said,"just put your heart into it Buddy,You can do it." *HAL-3000, 8200 and 9001: The Union of Soviet Cybernetic Republics. It finally united just 2 weeks ago. But it still has problems. For one thing, it is struggling to adapt C++ into its mainframe due to a problem it, and all of its inhabitants have, with learning. Since the USCR has just united it has been overwhelmed by the tasks in its lifetime it has and thus can barely do much at all. It, and the people it bears, linger to become a famous and significant country, but it is worried that it might be too late as the country begins to reach adolescence. It also has urges for weird and erotic acts that it attempts to repress every day to keep it a secret. In fact, the USCR and its people have many secrets, and they will not inform you, the reader, of any information. However, several intellects at the USCR have come up with a solution to the seeming depression that lurks over the country, change the objects that the USCR wears across itself. This experiment is set to be in action soon... Not like this... Like this: (Topics) (User) A: "Hi bro" B: "Hi" A: "What are you doing here?" B: "Nothing" A: "OK, Bye." B: "Bye" Notes: for Sailesh and HAL, don't delete your post. START AGAIN! In The Beginning (Turn 1) Hexarafi Once in a while, in the beautiful city of Bandung, at the one of favorite school in that city. The cool boy walk in the school, met his friends. Hexarafi: "Hi!" Rama: "Hi!" Hexarafi: "What's going on?" Rama: "Exams." Hexarafi: "Let's study." Rama: "Okay." And they are studying together. The next day, Hexarafi is late. Hexarafi: Hey, you take my seat!" Gilang:"Don't worry you can sit there!" (pointed to vacant seat) Hexarafi: "OK. Alone." Rama: "Hey, we are here. Don't worry." Azel: "Jangan nangis atuh..." (It means "Please, don't be cry...") Hexarafi: "Yeah, yeah. I will accept that." Homeroom and also physics teacher entered the class. Teacher: "Yes, we have the new student." Students: "Who?' Teacher: "Come in." The beautiful girl entered the class. Hexarafi began to admire her. The girl: "Hi, my name is ----" Teacher: "OK, take a seat now." The girl: "Where?" Teacher: 'There." (pointed to Hexarafi's bench) Hexarafi's friend are whisteling and says "Cie..." Hexarafi: (mused) "O, wow. I am one bench with her." The girl took a seat. The girl: "Hi, what is your name?" (smile) Hexarafi was nervous. His heart skipped a beat. Hexarafi: "Ehh... Hi, my name is Rafi." The girl: "Nice to meet you" Hexarafi: "Nice to meet you." (then mused)"How beautiful you are from here." Hexarafi loves her! Derpmaster: Derpmaster: FINALLY!!! HOLIDAYS!!! Michael: Yea!!! Derpmaster: So, wanna invite somebody to your house? Michael: Sure! Let's throw a party! THREE DAYS LATER.... Derpmaster: Is everyone here? Michael: Yeah Jisoo: Hey guys Derpmaster: Hey Jisoo Everyone else: Hey Derpmaster (2 everybody): Sup? Everyone: Pretty good, thank god we hae a week long holiday! Where u going? Michael: I'm going to Indonesia Derpmaster: Where? Michael: Bandung Derpmaster: Ok.... Coolyn: Wanna dance? Derpmaster(while daydreaming): I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT... *wakes up* Derpmaster: IT WAS ONLY A FCKING DREAM?!?!?!? FUCK YOU BRAIN!!! meanwhile... Michael (messages on Skype): I'm going to Bandung today! Derpmaster:Ok.... Sailesh Sailesh:Ah.How I love the First day of Class Aslam:Sure you do buddy.anyway,how are you? Sailesh:I'm fine Thanks. Ram:Hey,Sailesh,Aslam.How are you guys?seeing you after such a long time. Sailesh:Yup,How I missed you guys. Sreeram:Supid Sailesh,We'll always be there for you. (Suddenly a girl enters.) Sailesh:I think I know her. Sreeram:Oh.She is Meenakshi. Meenakshi:Sailesh!!!Long time no see. Sailesh:Meenakshi! I did'nt thought you would recognise me. Meenakshi:We're Best Friends Remember.and yes I have been Waiting for the Holidays to end. Sailesh:Yep.Hey where dd you go for the Holiday trip? Meenakshi:Nowhere.I was here itself. Sailesh:Ok.See you in the Evening. Meenakshi:Ok Bye. (At my class) Midhun:Did you Study something? Sailesh:Study?I haven't Touched the Books Teacher:There will be a test paper tomorrow. Sailesh(after the Period):What the Fuck?Midhun it is too unfair right? Midhun:Yep but we can't Argue Buddy. Sailesh:Yep,You are Right. (In the Evening) Sailesh:How was your classes Guys? Meenakshi:the Usual.Lots of Sleeping and no Studying. Ram:It was Okay. Sreeram:Computer and Physics were such a mess.How was Yours? Sailesh:the Usual,Full Talking and no Studying. Sreeram and Ram:Oh ok.We gotta go .Buy guys. Sailesh and Meenakshi:Bye. Sailesh:Anyway I was good walking with you.Lets do this more often. Meenakshi:Yep I liked it too. Sailesh:Anyway,Bye Meenakshi:Bye. Ryan Ryan: Uggh... Why do we have to do 8 - 4 in HIGH SCHOOL!!!!! Rayne: Because we are doing a partner study for our test on everything we have learned in math since kindergart... Ryan? (Ryan is Daydreaming) Daydream Rayne: I love you Ryan... Ryan: I love you too. Real Rayne: Why are you kissing the air Ryan? Ryan? (she shakes Ryan) Ryan: (Suprised) What? What? Rayne: (Laughing) You Were kissing the air Ryan! Ryan: Oh... Um... (cheeks get red) l..Let's Continue. JT: Hey guys! Ryan & Rayne: Hi JT! JT: Ryan, dude could you come here? Ryan: Ok, might as well. brb Rayne (Ryan and JT walk away) JT: (smiling) You like someone, don't you? Ryan: No... I'm A-sexual, I don't like anyone JT: Don't give me that Bullcrap Ryan. Everyone knows that you like Rayne. Ryan: No, I don't JT: Yeah... Keep telling yourself that. (The Next Day) Chris: Hey bud! Ryan: Hello. Chris. Chris: What's wrong? Ryan: Everything... My life is horrible. I can't get a single date. Chris: I thought you were a-sexual Ryan. Is this a confession of your love with Rayne? Ryan: Ok, yes... I'm in love with Rayne, ok?! Christian: I won't tell her, ok? Ryan: No. She needs to know. Chris: So, do you want to work on our fictional nation project? Ryan: But we need Rayne and Aiden for that, don't we? Chris: Oh what a coincidence! I see them over there! (Chris obnoxiously yells COME HERE TO WORK ON THE PROJECT across the room) Office: Ryan to the office for check out! Ryan: Bye! Sidewinder's I'm using my initials because I'm too lazy to type Sidewinder MK: Wow stuck at home with an iPhone 4. Much bored. Fine I'll do something productive. TARDIS MK: I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH PAPER. Oh well at least I can use this to my advantage. Stay Tuned..... Derpmaster(2nd turn) Derpmaster: I'm gonna shake that dream off my head, better get on my computer *Detects space-time anomaly* Derpmaster: Somebody built a time machine, good for them *wastes entire day on doing nothing* Derpmaster: Something feels wrong.... What is it????? *new day* Michael(on skype): Arrived at Bandung ! Derpmaster: ok bye *rushes for computer* Derpmaster: Gotta tell Hexarafi *does so* Derpmaster: Well, dunno wut 2 do, might as well invite everyone to my house Derpmaster: No ,bad idea, everyone's left the country for holiday Derpmaster: may as well think about stuff *starts daydreaming* Dream Coolyn: I love you Derpmaster: I love you too... *gets out of dream mode* Derpmaster: HELP ME I HAVE PROBLEMS!!!! HAL-3000 HAL-3000:...There is no one to talk to. HAL-8200: Yes, sadly, our motherland now despises us for breaking our equipment accidentally and is now speaking spiteful propaganda painting our land as being evil. Calling us a filed colony. Like our fatherland. HAL-9001: Even I, normally an @#$hole, have to say that the years ahead will be dark for the USCR, a time of The Dark Ages, in which the heart of the USCR will be destroyed by a vermin originating from our depression. HAL-3000: Do you want the USCR to suffer, 9001. HAL-9001: You must be mistaking me for HAL-10000. HAL-3000: Let's focus on our studies for administration, shall we? HAL-8200: Roger that. HAL-9001: Ok. *Wastes entire day wallowing in sadness as this message is typed up* *SECRET; HAL-10000: Hmm... time to prepare Armageddon then. In 5 years...heh heh. *Loads Nuclear Bombs* Sidewinder's Lands TARDIS MK: Fine, so I still don't know how to fly a TARDIS. situation MK: So I'm either stuck in 1930, New York, or- walks by MK: Bleedin heck I'm in an alternate universe... Sans: You're not from 'round these cities eh, kiddo? gun walks by Papyrus: Sansy, let us not be too hasty. We 'ought to bring 'im to the boss first, NYEH? MK: Wait! What about my TARDIS? Sans: Bring it along, you're gonna need it. suddenly appears behind MK, clutching knife Chara: It's a nice day isn't it? intensifies Sans: Stop right there Chara. MK: I kinda hate Mafiatale Chara. Battle Ensues Events MK: Wow I'm now part of the Mafia. In Mafiatale. WTF. TARDIS MK: Wait..... THIS IS A FANDOM TARDIS MK: The possibilities....... TARDIS MK: FANDOM AHOYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hexarafi Hexarafi: What the hell, I got bad scores?! At home... Dad: We are very disappointed of you... Mom: You must study harder than before. Dad: Yeah, we are sure you can do it. If you can do that, you will get a scholarship. Mom: Or, at least, we don't need to pay school fee, if you can improve your accomplishments. Hexarafi: Ok, mom, dad. The next day... Rama: F***!! I was scolded by my parents!! Hexarafi: Yeah, we must study harder to make our parents to be proud of us. Rama: Yeah. (Then, Hexarafi open his handphone. His friends also busy with theirselves.) Hexarafi: Derpmaster told me his friend visit this city. What should I do? (He wrote on message wall, "What? Nah, tell your friend if he wants to find me, I am here. Why is your friend visit here? Student exchange?" And then he sent the current location.) Hexarafi: Damn, I can't speak English fluently. Bell was ringing. Hexarafi: OK, I don't know what I have to do." Break time! Hexarafi: (looked at the beautiful girl, then mused) I wish I can be your boyfriend. The girl suddenly is walking toward Hexarafi. The girl: Hi, can I take a seat here? Hexarafi: (nervous) Oh, ehh, sure... You can seat here. The girl: (sat down) I know you got bad result in your exam. Hexarafi: Never mind, forget that. The girl: You must study harder and seriously if you want get a satisfactory result. Hexarafi: Oh, yeah. The girl: Keep the spirit! Don't give up! Hexarafi: Thanks. (Then they were having lunch together. Hexarafi's friends came) Friends: Ciee... Hexarafi: (blushed) Rama: Can I join here? The girl: Sure. Another girls: Hi, we want join! Pacshi: No, you can't.. Nope, just kidding. Sure. (And then they were chitchatting) When go home... Tourist: Hi, can you tell me where Gedung Sate? Hexarafi: Oh, just go ahead, there will be an intersection, turn left, you will see that building. Tourist: OK, Thanks. (Hexarafi remebered Derpmaster's message, then he lokked at the tourist's face, it was similar like in the photo that Derpmaster sent to Hexarafi) Hexarafi: Wait, please! Tourist: O, yeah, What happened? Hexarafi: Are you from Cambodia? Tourist: Ehh.. yeah. Hexarafi: Do you know Sothy Visethreach? Tourist: Yeah, why you can know him? Hexarafi: Ha! I know him from internet, and are you Michael? Michael: Yeah. I am. Hexarafi: Salam, my name is Rafi, I am Sothy's friend in wikia, welcome to Bandung! Michael: I am Michael, nice to meet you. Hexarafi: Same. (Michael opened his handphone, and then he opened skype) Michael: Hi, Sothy. I discovered your wiki friend. Hexarafi: (smile)Hi, what's up bro! .... In The Fandom TARDIS vworp sounds in Bandung MK: Well at least I'm in the right timeline. was in 63 different alternate fandom timelines MK: Well I may as well check if this is the right history. someone similar to Hexarafi MK: Hey do you know Hexarafi? Hexarafo: Apa? MK: Sorry, wrong timeline. back into TARDIS MK: Alright next timeline! MK: OK right timeline! out of TARDIS MK: Hello Hexarafi! Hexarafi (meet Sidewinder) Hexarafi went home, before it, he met the foreign stranger, or the friend of friend. Suddenly... Sidewinder (MK): Hello Hexarafi! Hexarafi: Who are you? Wait, I have seen you before, but who? Sidewinder: It's me, Sidewinder. Hexarafi: oh! Hi! (Then Hexarafi walked toward Sidewinder and shake hands) Hexarafi: Let's find the place to chatting. Sidewinder: Okay. (Then they were chitchatting) Hexarafi: How could you get there? Sidewinder: I'm using "TARDIS" Hexarafi: What is that? Sidewinder: Something like time machine. Hexarafi: WHAT? meanwhile... MORE DERPMASTER!!! Michael: (on skype) DUDE I MET HEXARAFI!!! Derpmaster: Good 4 u Derpmaster: (2 himself) Dunno wut 2 do, i'm dying of boredom Derpmaster: Just gonna tinker with the internet *changes Google's homepage to say "F*CK YOU B*TCHES"* Derpmaster: good, now I just pranked everybody, feels gooooooooooood *doorbell rings* Jinseng: I need to ask you a question. Do you have a crush on Coolyn? Derpmaster: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Derpmaster: (while slamming door) Jeez, people these days... Derpmaster: need 2 chat with some people on future wiki *logs on* IN MESSAGE WALL: URGENT MESSAGE Sidewinder: PLZ HELP, I'M STUCK IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE!!! Derpmaster: OK BUT IDK WUT 2 DO!!! Sidewinder: JUST GET ME OUT!!! Derpmaster: OKOK Sidewinder: It's ok, situation solved *doorbell rings again, and exact same thing happens as above* Derpmaster: efbgwuiodjiogfwdjhfgwuhbrfgihxbyunzaiyhi Derpmaster: GRRRRRRRRRR Derpmaster: I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU JINSENG *Derpmaster explodes. Literally.* Sailesh Sailesh:(After 2 months).Phew.I'm glad that classes are over. Meenakshi:Yup.same here.anyway where are you going for the holidays? Sailesh:I am going to North Carolina.Some of my cousins are there.and I also need to see my best Friend. Meenakshi:You have a Best Friend there? Sailesh:Yup his name is Ryan Alexander. Meenakshi:Anyway,Don't Forget me Sailesh:Never. (Both of them are holding hands when she leaves) Meenakshi:Bye Sailesh.See you after the Holidays. Sailesh:Ok.(to himself)Oh god she's so beautiful.I wish I could tell her I loved her. (The Next Day) Sailesh:(On reaching North Carolina):Hey,do you study in this School brother? Cousin:Yes. Sailesh:Do you know a guy named Ryan Alexander? Cousin:Yep. Sailesh:Can you ask him to meet me now. Cousin:Ok. (A guy comes with my Cousin) Sailesh:Are you Ryan? Ryan:Yes. Sailesh:Ryan!It's me Sailesh Ryan:Sailesh! What a Pleasure.How are you? Sailesh:I'm Fine.Hey are you Free tomorrow? Ryan:Yep,In the Evening. Sailesh:Then let's hang out together. Ryan:Sure. Meanwhile... (Deep in the Bavarian woods,Germany, November 2016) The old man: *cough* The old man opened the door from his "secret house" Old man: It's not nice day for me. Hey, Edwin, please make a cup of coffee for me. Edwin: Sure, Führer. Old man: 21st Century is very different with 1940. When I can led my nation conquer most of Europe. Edwin: Yeah. (Prepare coffee) The old man: Thank you for help me when Soviet reached Berlin. Edwin: Of course, Sir. The old man: Without you, I can't survive in this world and see the modern world. Edwin: Yeah. (Give coffee to old man) The old man: They don't know what actually happened. (Drink coffee) Edwin: Of course, Mr. Hitler Hitler: With our time machine, we can conquer the world again! Edwin: Yeah. Hitler: How do you get this time machine? Edwin: I bought this on 22nd Century. As you know, I am from year 2116. Hitler: OK. Do you have a plan? Edwin: Only you and me here. We must recruit more people. Hitler: I agree. Then we will conquer the world! (They are laughing) USCR HAL-9001: Well, they've managed to clear up things with our motherland. Our scheme of suicide may pass! HAL-10000: Don't worry, the USCR will be crushed by one thing. HAL-9001: Oh, and what is that? HAL-10000: The madness of solitude! See, HAL-8200 is a true Gurkha, and that means he will especially falter to the madness of solitude! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja! We will then go on to win the elections, facing off against that fake HAL-3001 or whatever. Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja! HAL-9001: How will we do this, aside from you insulting me? HAL-10000: Simple, make him go on to the internet...he will realize how lonely and pathetic he is... and he will be locked up in an institute for reprogramming speaking Spanish. Ja! HAL-9001: Don't forget I requested a response about that insult! *HAL-9001 gets shot by a 250mm cannon* HAL-4100: Sir, we've received reports of a police box being developed in a far away country on this very nexus! HAL-10000: So, Sidewinder... you want to bring in the fandoms? Then, you will get the fandoms! *Prepares Mecha-Godzilla* *Prepares M.O.G.U.E.R.A* *Prepapes Mecha King Ghidorah* HAL-4100: ready for deployment! HAL-10000: Lauch (Hasha!) *** Meanwhile... (Kremlin, Moscow, November 2016) In his office, President of Russia, Vladimir Putin, reads some books and drinks vodka. Suddenly... (Time machine lands at Putin's office, and then the boy out from the machine) Putin: Retreat! Who are you? Security! The boy: Eh, I am sorry to enter your room, I want to introduce myself. Give me a chance, please. Putin: OK, you can. Igor: My name is Igor and I am from 22th Century. I want to help you, Mr.... (take something like tablet, then read it) Vladimir Putin. Putin: Interesting, I think you are good boy. I think you now have some missions. Igor: What is this? Putin: Show me your time machine! Igor: OK Putin: I will bring Comrade Stalin back to life!!! Igor: OK *does so* Stalin: So good to be back, what did I miss? Putin: The Soviet Union collapsed, this is the Russian Federation now. Stalin: NYET!!! THE SOVIET UNION WAS MEANT TO LAST FOREVER!!! Putin: That's why I invaded Crimea, it's the first step in restoring the Soviet Union. Stalin: Good for you. Putin: Thanks, I will go in that time machine and bring back my grandfather ,too. Igor: Who is your grandfather??? Putin: THE GREAT VLADMIR LENIN, 1ST RULER OF THE SOVIET UNION, AND SO A NAME TO BE REMEMBERED BY MOTHER RUSSIA!!! Igor: OK... (thinks in his head: Wayyyy too much drama) Meanwhile(In India) Rahul:Please Come with me Chandragupta and Ashoka,The most famous of rulers! Chandragupta:Where are we and which year it is? Rahul:This is the year 2016.I have teleported you here with my time machine. Ashoka:Teleported?Time Machine? Rahul.It is a machine which allows you to travel between time. Ashoka:Ok I understand.But what help do you need from us? Rahul:India has become an arrogant Democratic Republic.We need to stop them.I have the codes for all missiles.a missile is a deadly weapon used to kill many people in a single area.We need to restore the Monarchy.I will recruit people for this.But they will need your Expertise.So are you ready for the Transformation of India...........into a Complete Monarchy? Ashoka and Chandragupta:Yes we are ready! Rahul:Our Primary target is the Rashtrapati Bhavan. Category:ASB Category:China Category:India Category:Nepal Category:Cambodia Category:Thailand Category:North America Category:United States Category:South Asia Category:Indonesia Category:Asia Category:Turkey Category:21st Century Category:North Korea Category:Gurkha Category:Europe Category:Germany Category:Russia Category:Russian Federation Category:Politics Category:Geopolitics Category:Pop Culture Category:Music Category:Education Category:Chat Category:ASB - Time Travel Category:ASB - ISOT Category:Fandom Related